Ton deuxième visage
by GothSevBlack
Summary: One Shot. L'histoire entre Gaara et Kankuro dupoint de vu du rouquin. Petit texte écrit dans la nuit sympa et mignon qui m'a bien inspiré. Attention Yaoi et Inceste!


**Coucou ici GothSevBlack!**

**Me revoilà avec un petit One shot sur un couple que j'aime bien et j'espère que ça vous plaira!**

**ATTENTION PRESENCE DE YAOI, DE RELATION HOMOSEXUELLES ENTRE DEUX HOMMES ET DE LEMON AINSI QUE D INCESTE, POUR CEUX QUI N AIME PAS PASSEZ VOTRE CHEMIN, VOUS ETES PREVENU...**

**Pour les autres...Bonne Lecture...**

**Ton deuxième visage.**

Je suis là encore à penser à toi. Tout le temps. Moi Gaara No Sabakku, Kazekage de Suna, j'ai l'impression de ne savoir faire que ça. Penser à toi. Cela fait peu de temps que je me suis aperçu de tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. Mon frère. Cet appellation sonne fausse à mes oreilles. Peut être parce que je ne t'ai jamais considéré comme un frère. Et je ne m'étais pas gêné pour te le dire même si je savais que ça te blessais...Pourtant je le faisais. Comme si j'avais besoin d'une réaction de ta part. Et malgré le fait que te le blessais toujours plus, toi tu étais toujours à mes côtés.

Du plus loin que je me souvienne, en effet tu n'as jamais été un frère pour moi. Même si tu as toujours tout fait pour te comporter comme. Mais nous avons toujours eut une relation particulière tout les deux. Du moins c'est comme ça que je le ressentais. Et ça me faisait peur, par ce que je savais que pour moi tu n'étais pas comme les autres. Je sentais que tu tenais à moi et ça me faisait peur. Alors je faisais tout pour t'éloigner, te blesser. Mais tu es resté à mes côtés. Toujours. Dans n'importe quelle situation...

Tu restes en retrait, une ombre derrière moi. Mais une ombre sur laquelle je peux compter. Tu m'as toujours soutenu et défendu que ce soit devant mou ou devant les autres. Tu me fais confiance et tu me le montres en obéissant à mes ordres, sans jamais rien contredire même si tu ne penses pas la même chose. Peut être est ce un tort, mais pas pour moi. Pour moi c'est la preuve que tu crois et que tu as toujours cru en moi. Et pour ça je t'en remercie.

Aux yeux des autres tu passes pour un grand frère attentionné. Mais je suis le seul à savoir ce qu'il se cache en dessous. Parce que même avec Temari tu ne te comportes pas de la sorte. Même devant elle et contre elle tu me défends, excuse toutes mes fautes... Je suis le seul à savoir, le seul à te voir tel que tu es. Et ça me plaît. Je suis heureux et tellement fier que s'en est presque malsain, d'être le seul à connaître tes secrets, à tout savoir de toi, à tel point que tu ne peux rien me cacher, j'anticipe tout, même les rouages de ton esprit... Et j'en suis fier...

...D'être le seul à connaître ton deuxième visage...

Celui que tu mets tant d'ardeur à dissimuler. Je me souviens de la première fois ou je me suis posé des questions sur notre relation. Ca a commencé quand je me suis fait enlever par Deidara. Quand nous sommes tous rentrés à Suna, après que j'ai assisté aux funérailles de Chyo, qui avait donné sa vie pour sauver la mienne, Temari m'a pris à part. Il est vrai que je m'étonnais de ne pas t'avoir vu. C'est là qu'elle me dit que lorsque que j'ai été vaincu, tu t'es précipité à la poursuite des deux membres de l'akatsuki et que l'on t'avait retrouvé empoisonné par Sasori. C'est quand elle me dit que tu avais frôlé la mort que mon cœur a raté un battement.

Elle ajouta, avant de partir, que tu étais toujours à l'hôpital et que tu me croyais encore mort. Sans perdre une minute je m'y rendis, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi...Mais il fallait que je te vois, j'en avais besoin. Mon cœur menaçait de sortir de ma poitrine alors que j'étais juste devant ta porte. Doucement je l'ouvris et entrais avant de la refermer sans bruit. Tu étais debout, regardant par la fenêtre, de dos, les épaules basses. Je fis un pas dans ta direction et tu tournas un regard vide et éteint vers moi, surement le même regard que j'avais alors qu'ils venaient d'extraire Shukaku de moi.

Tu semblais mort. Mortde l'intérieur. Mais une étincelle de vie apparue quand tes yeux se plongèrent dans les miens. Tu te tournas complètement vers moi sans me lâcher du regard comme si tu avais peur que je m'envole. Tu m'as appelé, d'une petite voie mal assurée, craintive, hésitante, interrogative. Enfin tu m'as demandé comment c'était possible. Et en une phrase je te répondis. Je n'ai jamais été quelqu'un de loquace. Mais si avec toi ça changera par la suite. Juste avec toi.

Tu es resté là debout, à me fixer comme si tu n'arrivais pas à en croire tes yeux et c'était surement le cas. Puis je les ais vu s'imbiber d'eau même si les larmes ne coulèrent pas. Tes poings s'étaient crispés sur ton pantalon et je savais que tu te retenais de faire un pas vers moi. Que tu te retenais de venir me prendre dans tes bras parce que tu savais que j'avais horreur des contactes physique. Tu as toujours agis comme ça. Réprimant tes sentiments, tes envies et même tes opinions pour faire les choses à ma manière...

C'est en te voyant trembler de la sorte, que j'ai prit conscience du rôle important que tu jouais dans ma vie. Alors je me suis avancé vers toi. Arrivé à quelques centimètres de ton corps j'ai relevé la tête, le visage impassible vers le tiens avant de la hocher, te donnant mon accord. Et à ce moment j'ai été très troublé par cette étreinte, cette douceur dont tu faisais preuve en passant tes bras autour de ma taille avant de poser tes mains dans mon dos, me serrant tendrement contre toi. Mon cœur n'a jamais battu aussi vite et je savais que tu le sentais. Pourtant tu n'as rien fait d'autre que me remercier tout en enfouissant ton visage dans mon cou.

Ta respiration contre ma peau acheva de me bouleversé et après de longues secondes je refermais mes bras sur tes épaules. J'étais plus petit que toi. Je le suis toujours d'ailleurs. Je te murmurais alors à l'oreille que j'étais là puis après t'avoir brièvement serré, je me suis reculé. Mon visage arborait le même air neutre que d'habitude. Je t'ai dit alors de passer me voir dans mon bureau une fois que tu serais sortit. C'est ce qui se produisit une semaine plus tard.

Et pendant une semaine j'avais ruminé. J'avais repensé à se ce que j'avais ressentit ces derniers temps. La joie de savoir que tu tenais à moi au point de risquer ta vie en te lançant à ma poursuite, la peur de t'avoir perdu à cause du poison mais aussi la colère que tu fasses tout ça pour moi alors que je ne le méritais pas. J'ai aussi prit le temps de penser à ce que j'avais ressentit en t'ayant dans mes bras et en te sentant me serrer dans les tiens.

Et c'est ce jour là, une semaine plus tard que tout bascula.

_Flash-back__._

_Il était tard ce soir là et Gaara était assit derrière son bureau, plongeait dans un énième rapport. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et il lâcha froidement un "entrez" sans levez les yeux du rouleau. La personne entra et après avoir fermé la porte, vint s'asseoir dans un siège en face de lui. Il releva la tête et fut surprit de découvrir son frère, bien qu'il n'en montre rien. Ce dernier n'avait pas mit ni son bonnet, ni son maquillage. Et il était beaucoup mieux sans. _

_-Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi? demanda t il d'une voie neutre. _

_-Tu m'as dit de passer à ton bureau quand je sortirais de l'hôpital, répondit son frère._

_Le regard de Gaara se fit dangereux et une aura de colère se fit sentir quand le roux se souvint de la discussion qu'il voulait avoir avec son frère. Le brun d'ailleurs sentit parfaitement, on est ninja où on l'est pas, car il se leva immédiatement et recula de deux pas. Le plus jeune se leva à son tour et contourna son bureau avançant vers son frère._

_-Dis moi Kankuro, est ce le fait que tu te considère comme mon frère, qui te permet d'outrepasser les ordres de Baki? _

_-Non...je...Gaara, calme toi je..._

_-Si c'est pour dire ça, tais toi et écoute moi. Avais-tu une bonne raison de lui désobéir et de partir à ma poursuite? _

_-Mais enfin...Je ne pouvais pas te laisser aux mains de l'ennemi!...Je m'inquiétais..._

_-Et quel résultat ça a donné? _

_-Je...je..._

_-Tu as faillit mourir, et sans me ramener, termina le cadet à sa place._

_-Je sais, je n'ai pas été à la hauteur, souffla l'aîné en baissant la tête. La prochaine fois..._

_-Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois, coupa le plus jeune._

_Gaara attrapa son frère par le col et le plaqua violement contre le mur le plus proche, plongeant son regard dans le sien._

_-Tu entends Kankuro? Il n'y aura pas de prochaines fois parce que je t'interdis formellement de refaire un acte aussi inconsidéré, c'est clair? Murmura t il à quelques centimètres à peine de son visage._

_-Ce n'était pas inconsidéré, répondit le brun. C'était pour te sauver, et si c'était à refaire, je recommencerais sans hésiter._

_Et pour la première fois, Kankuro le regarda droit dans les yeux et le défia de rajouter quoi que ce soit à ça. C'était la première fois que son frère osait s'opposer à lui. Le roux le lâcha mais ne se recula pas pour autant, attrapant une de ses mains avec la sienne._

_-Sais tu combien j'ai eut mal ici, dit il en posant la main de son aîné sur son cœur, en apprenant que tu avais faillit perdre la vie à cause moi?_

_Kankuro le regarda plusieurs secondes sans rien dire puis attrapa de sa main libre l'autre main de son frère._

_-Sais tu combien j'ai eut mal ici, répétât il en posant la main pâle sur l'emplacement de son cœur, quand j'ai vu qu'on t'enlevait à moi pour t'emmener dans un endroit où tu connaîtrais une mort certaine? _

_Pendant une longue minute le silence régna entre eux. Ils s'observèrent en silence jusqu'à ce que le plus vieux se penche, de plus en plus, mêlant leur respiration avant de poser doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Bien que surprit, Gaara ne fit aucun mouvement sauf celui de glisser ses mains dans le cou de son frère et d'ouvrir la bouche. Comprenant le message, immédiatement Kankuro vint enlacer sa taille et approfondit le baiser._

_Fin du Flash Back._

Ce fut notre premier baiser. Ce soir là tu partis rapidement de mon bureau sans demander ton reste et je ne t'ai pas retenu, tellement j'étais perturbé sur le coup. J'ai passé la nuit à réfléchir à ce qui c'était produit et après avoir passé une semaine à faire la même chose j'en avais marre. Je savais que, de toutes les manières, je ne pourrais pas me dépêtrer de l'attirance que j'avais pour toi. Tu étais mon frère, je te voyais tout les jours et tu me désirais aussi, si je ne craquais pas un jour, toi tu le ferais. Il fallait que l'on tire ça au clair. Et l'occasion est apparut le lendemain.

_Flash-back. _

_Il était midi et Gaara se trouvait dans les appartements mis à sa disposition dans la tour du Kazekage. Du fait qu'il occupait un poste important, il passait beaucoup de temps ici et très peu chez lui. Enfin très peu à l'endroit ou il était censé vivre avec son frère et sa sœur. Ses appartements étaient constitués d'un salon assez vaste dans lequel il se trouvait, d'une luxueuse chambre avec une salle de bain attenante et d'une autre chambre plus petite avec elle aussi une petite salle de bain. _

_Le roux était sur le canapé et relisait plusieurs rouleaux tout en écrivant sur un autre. On frappa à la porte et kankuro entra. Il semblait fatigué si on en croyait les cernes sous ses yeux et ses traits tirés. _

_-On m'a demandé de t'approter ça, il paraît que c'est urgent, et vu que tu n'es pas dans ton bureau…_

_-Merci, dit le roux._

_Le plus jeune et et alla prendre le rouleau des mains de son frère avant de fermer la porte, se tournant vers lui. _

_-Gaara, pour hier soir je suis dés…_

_-Tais toi, le coupa son frère, ne dis pas des choses que tu ne penses pas._

_Il posa le rouleau sur la table basse et se tourna vers le plus vieux et plongea son regard dans le sien. _

_-Dis moi la vérité…Est-ce que tu regrettes de m'avoir embrassé ? _

_-Non, répondit le brun._

_-Moi non plus, je ne regrette pas que tu l'ais fait…_

_Il y eut un instant de flottement pendant lequel rien ne se produisit avant que Kankuro ne l'attrape par la taille et ne l'embrasse avec passion, lui faisant ressentir toute la frustration qu'il avait ressentit de ne pas avoir put faire ça avant. L'échange devint plus en plus passionné et finalement, c'est en s'embrassant toujours que Gaara les dirigea vers la chambre. _

_Fin Flash-back._

C'était la première fois où on a fait l'amour. Ou plutôt ou je t'ai laissé me faire l'amour. Et ce ne fut pas la dernière. Cela fait maintenant deux mois que nous sommes ensemble. Officieusement du moins parce que nous ne l'avons dit à personne. Nous savons très bien tout les deux que notre couple est trop choquant pour être révélé à tout le monde. Nous voulions le dire à Temari. Nous en avions beaucoup parlé.

Mais le jour où enfin nous avions trouvé le courage de lui dire, je me souviens que l'après midi tu étais venu dans mon bureau quelques peu paniqué. Heureusement que nous étions seuls. Tu m'as dit qu'il ne fallait rien dire à Temari car celle-ci était homophobe. Je t'ai répondu que je n'avais jamais remarqué cela chez elle et tu me répondis alors assez énervé que c'était apparu chez elle quand elle avait apprit que Shikamaru Nara avait depuis plusieurs mois une relation avec Neiji Hyuga. Tu avais alors marmonait que si le géni en avait vraiment été un, il aurait attendu encore un peu pour faire son coming out.

Les seuls personnes que j'ai mise au courant sont Naruto et par extension son petit ami, Sasuke, qu'il a enfin réussit à ramener. Bien que surprit les deux l'ont très bien prit. Disons plutôt que mon ami blond a sauté de joie partout en apprenant que j'étais enfin casé (kage…pardon pour le jeu de mot pourrit,je peux pas m'en empêcher), même si c'était avec mon frère avant de faire des commentaires salace, alors que l'Uchiwa semblait en avoir littéralement totalement rien à faire. Du moment que ça allait à l'Uzumaki, ça lui allait à lui.

J'avais été soulagé d'un côté, qu'ils le prennent bien. Je n'aurais pas aimé perdre mon seul ami à cause de ça. Toi aussi tu avais été content de l'apprendre. Et puis je pense que ça te soulageait un peu de savoir que j'officialisais autant que je pouvais la chose, parce que ça te prouvait que je ne prenais pas notre relation à la légère. Tu n'étais pas sur de mes sentiments et je crois que tu ne l'ais toujours pas. Peut être parce que je ne t'ai pas dit ces trois petits mots que tu me répètes avec sérieux chaque fois après m'avoir fait l'amour.

D'ailleurs tu ne me l'as jamais demandé. Je crois que tu t'es résigné à ne jamais les entendre. Nous en avons parcouru du chemin en deux mois. Nous avons trouvé notre équilibre, nos petites habitudes. La journée nous agissons normalement et je reste dans mon bureau jusqu'à ce que tu viennes me chercher, ou plutôt me tirer de mon travail tard dans la soirée, pour être sur que peu de gens nous voit ensemble. Nous regagnons mes appartements et il s'en suit alors une nuit d'amour et de tendresse.

C'est deux concept là m'étaient alors totalement étranger. Pourtant tu as su me les apprendre. Bien que je ne sois pas tendre, tu l'es assez pour deux. Aujourd'hui tu as plus confiance en toi et tu m'as apprit à accepter l'amour et les marques d'affections que tu me donnes à chaque instant que nous partageons ensemble. Les miennes sont rares, mais nous savons tout les deux ce qu'elles signifient. Parce que tu es le seul qui les ait reçu et tu le resteras.

J'aime savoir le fait que tu es le seul à me voir ainsi et que réciproquement je suis le seul à te connaître. Aux yeux des autres tu es Kankuro No Sabakku, unfrère un peu protecteur, un jeune homme fonceur, pas plus intelligent qu'un autre, assez droit d'esprit mais assez rustre dans ses manières, franc et qui ne prend pas de gants. Personne ne se doute que sous cette apparente brusquerie, avec moi tu te révèles être tendre, doux et sensible. Que tu es attentif à chacun de mes désirs ou de mes envies et que tu fais tout pour me combler. C'est ça ton deuxième visage, celui d'un amant doux et passionné, qui m'aime et me chérit comme jamais je n'aurais pu l'espérer….

Je sens deux bras m'enlacer doucement par derrière alors que je regarde la ville endormit. Je ne t'ai même pas entendu entrer.

-A quoi tu penses ? me demande doucement ta voie à mon oreille.

-A nous…A comment c'était arrivé.

-Tu regrettes ?

-Non, répondis je fermement.

Tu me retourne alors doucement vers toi. Tu souris avant de me serrer contre toi.

-On va se coucher ? demande tu avec un petit sourire.

-J'ai attendu ça toute la journée…

Tu souris à nouveau. Il est rare que je dise des choses comme ça. Tes mains viennent caresser doucement mes joues et tu te penches pour m'embrasser avec tendresse. Baiser auquel je répond avec la même douceur.

-Je t'aime, me dis tu, ton regard plongé dans le mien.

Et pour la première fois…

-Je t'aime aussi Kankuro, répondis je sans aucun regret en voyant le sourire qui s'étale sur tes lèvres…

**FIN**

**Voilou mes choupinoux, il est 3h48 du matin et je crois avoir été bien inspiré pour ce One Shot que je viens de finir…**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu, moi j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire… Pensez aux reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir !**

**Sur ce je vous laisse et vous fait de gros bisous !**

**GothSevBlack**


End file.
